The Night When the Lights Went Out In Karakura Tow
by The Moof
Summary: Renji spies on some Espada in the park but is in for quite a shock for what he will see.


Title: The Night When the Lights Went Out In Karakura Town

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Renji, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Szayel and Kisuke

Word Count: 1182

Rating: K

Summary: Renji spies on some Espada in the park but is in for quite a shock for what he will see.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Bleach, they are all owned by Noriaki "Tite" Kubo.

* * *

><p>It was a calm and quiet night in Karakura Town. The sun fully set over the horizon and nothing was out of the ordinary for the people who lived there, but for one Soul Reaper, it was anything but. Renji Abarai had sensed the spiritual pressures of three Arrancars were in the area of the park near the woods and Renji had to try to stop them, or at least, see what they were up to. He could of asked for help from Ichigo or any of the others but something told him that it wouldn't be wise to do so as of yet. Hiding himself behind one of the park's restroom buildings, the redheaded Soul Reaper observed the Arrancars and what they were up to.<p>

At the center of the part stood Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Szayel Aporro Granz, and Ulquiorra Cifer who were talking about the assignment that there leader Soskue Aizen asked them to do. Grimmjow snorted as he crossed his arms in utter boredom as Szayel yawned as well with Ulquiorra standing there totally emotionless to what his two fellow Espadas where doing.

"We are here to only observe and return to Aizen with our findings." said Ulquiorra in an apathetic tone.

Flipping his pink hair from his eyes, Szayel humphed back, "Of course, the sooner we are done here the better."

Grimmjow dashed toward the direction of Renji when he sensed him at the restrooms. Seeing this, Renji readied his Zanpakuto to fight of the blue haired Arrancar.

"I wonder who he spotted?" asked Szayel.

Ulquiorra didn't say a word as he saw Renji show himself to Grimmjow as Grimmjow started to fight Renji. As Ulquiorra and Szayel watched their fellow Espada fight the redheaded shinigami, the lights of the city started to go out one neighborhood after another till all of Karakura Town was engulfed in a massive power outage. Soon the sounds of dogs in the city started barking in a ballistic sound of annoying yelps and barks like something was amiss. Then suddenly silence. Nothing was heard but the fighting of Grimmjow and Renji. Ulquiorra and Szayel looked at each other in what seemed to be confusion of the lack of any natural sounds of the animals that were around them.

As Renji and Grimmjow kept fighting a huge triangular shaped shadow came over the city and towards the park in a very slow and silent manor. Grimmjow was the first to see the shadow as he stopped fighting. Renji was perplex at the Espada's behavior and started to look in the same direction as his opponent was looking. What they saw was something that could not be described by either one of them. One thing they did know it wasn't anything they would expect or know about. It definitely wasn't a hollow or a whole, because it did not give out any sign of being a spirit or was it something that had come from the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo either.

"What is that thing?" asked Szayel in rather perplexed tone as he was first to spot the huge black triangle coming towards them.

Ulquiorra also looked. It was odd but something told him it wasn't a human made craft and that feeling bothered him. "I have no idea."

As the thing came closer to them, both Grimmjow and Renji stepped slowly back towards Ulquiorra and Szayel, all of which looked a bit unnerved about this thing in the sky coming in their general vicinity. As they looked at the thing, it gave off an odd vibration sensation that they felt in their chest. As the sensation from the odd triangle grew as it came ever silently closer it gave the four men an unnerving and sudden sensation of dread slowly filled them like a damp towel.

The four men stood in both awe and fear as the triangle shaped object started to enter the area of the park, it cast a shadow over the entire park not leaving a patch of the starry night sky to be seen in any direction. From they could see the object had a smooth metallic surface that was as black as the void and what looked like some sort of lighting system.

"Impressive, completely and totally impressive." Szayel replied in fascination of the triangle over them.

Renji looked at the three Espada and asked, "Not something of yours I take it."

"No." said Ulquiorra as he looked at Renji to confirm as well that it wasn't something from the Soul Society, "Not yours?"

Renji just shook his head as he looked at Ulquiorra and then back up at the triangle hovering over them. They looked at the strange thing a bit more before Ulquiorra and Grimmjow fell to their knees, covering their ears in pain.

"What is happening to them?" asked Renji to Szayel who, like the Soul Reaper, was perplexed by the actions of the other two Arrancars.

"I… I… I don't know. It must be from that thing." Szayel replied in a panic.

Seeing this thing as a threat; both Szayel and Renji were on the verge of taking out their Zanpakutos, when a blinding beam of light hit them all, causing all four of them to cover their eyes.

It wasn't till later that Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Szayel were entering Hueco Mundo from the world of the living. Their mission apparently complete, but something was eating the men from the inside out from the night before. And that feeling kept haunting them to no end. While in the world of the living, Renji aimlessly walked the streets of Karakura Town till he found himself in front of Kisuke Urahara's shop. Walking in, Renji saw Kisuke drinking some tea and watching the local news at noon.

"Something wrong Renji?" asked Kisuke as he took a cup and poured the redheaded some tea and gave it to Renji. "You look like something is bothering you."

Renji just stared at the cup that Kisuke put in front of him, still confused about last night with the Espada and that strange triangular object that he saw. "I… I don't know."

"Now for the massive black out in Karakura Town last night." Said the reporter who sat behind the anchor desk in the news room, "The electric company said that they have no known reason why the power went out city wide, but a number of people did report a football stadium sized triangular object in the skies last night around nine hovering over the city around the time of the black out. We will have more information about the black out and possible UFO sighting later tonight on the evening news at five."

Renji was in shock, so that thing he saw last night was real, but what happened between the time he and the Espada were blinded by it till now. He wasn't too sure, but a feeling of horror and dead fear came over him as a faint memory of several small creatures with a huge head and huge black eyes came and took him.


End file.
